Various tire constructions have been developed which enable a tire to run in an uninflated or underinflated condition. “Run flat tires” may continue to operate after being punctured and experiencing a complete or partial loss of pressurized air for extended periods of time and at relatively high speeds. Non-pneumatic tires do not require inflation and may be particularly useful in off-road applications and in locations where it would be difficult to repair or replace a tire. Some known non-pneumatic tires include a plurality of spokes extending between an inner hoop and an outer hoop.